Project management typically involves the application of knowledge, skills, tools and techniques to a broad range of activities in order to meet the requirements of a particular task. For instance, project management knowledge and practices are often described in terms of their component processes, where satisfaction of project goals is ensured by tracking component processes through project completion. In this regard, during performance of the project, project managers often monitor project ‘metrics’ to gauge the progress towards task completion and completion quality, where each metric represents systems of parameters which provide a quantitative or qualitative assessment of a measured process.
The problems associated with conventional project management systems are myriad. For example, since the metrics which are most useful for a particular project are often unique or non-standard, project analysis resources must be heavily customized, increasing expense and further delaying the progress of the underlying project. Additionally, since metrics provide an interpretation the underlying project raw data, the value of the metric may be compromised if the project data is aberrant or incorrect.
In this regard, it is desirable to provide for enhanced statistical measurement analysis and reporting tools which overcome the deficiencies associated with the prior art. In particular, it is desirable to provide for a standardized analysis tool which offers access to a wide variety of metrics without requiring customized software development, and which may negate the effect of aberrant project data.